


We Will Break Our Own Hearts

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan está enamorado de Chuck y siempre lo ha estado. Ni siquiera lo cuestiona, porque es algo que está ahí  desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no se recuerda sin quererle. Es una pena que él ni le dirija la palabra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Break Our Own Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Situado tras el asunto de la Proposición Indecente. Spoilers de Rebecca (película o novela).

Dan se considera una persona inteligente. Tiene sus momentos, como todo el mundo, pero por lo general es un tipo listo, con sentido común y con sus buenos dos dedos y medio de frente. Pero, como en todo en este mundo, hay algunas excepciones. Anomalías, las llama él. Para ser sinceros, sólo hay dos: la absenta y Chuck Bass.

La primera la descubrió con él, precisamente, mientras experimentaba su mundo de drogas y mujeres y fajos de billetes. La segunda, a él, le encontró algo antes. Cinco años, para ser exactos, cuando con doce se le acercó para preguntarle si había hecho el trabajo que tenían que entregar para clase de Lengua. Llevaba su pequeña corbatita de rayas y el pelo repeinado, era muy pequeño para su edad, y aún así tenía una mirada extrañamente adulta. Dan dejó que lo copiara, palabra por palabra, sin ni siquiera saber por qué. Con la edad se fue dando cuenta, porque le daba lo mismo que le robara el almuerzo, que se riera de él frente a sus amigos y que, más tarde, decidiera ignorar su simple existencia, de que Chuck Bass le gustaba. Le había gustado desde el primer momento en el cayó en la cuenta de que el ser humano estaba preparado para una vida en pareja.

Cuando se para a pensarlo, Dan se da cuenta de que lo que es es un gilipollas como la copa de un pino.

Le gusta pensar que esto que le pasa no afecta a su vida normal. Es sólo una de sus muchas características como ser humano. Tiene el pelo oscuro y la nariz puntiaguda y es escritor de vocación y le gusta más la lasaña que los canelones y está enamorado de Chuck. Ha tenido novias, y ha tenido… no exactamente novios, pero ha tenido _cosas_ , y la gente que le presta un poco de atención sabe que es tirando a bisexual, porque no es como si necesitara ocultarlo (y porque es terroríficamente amanerado cuando se emborracha). Sólo es algo que está ahí en el fondo de su cabeza, latente como un mal virus. Acecha cada vez que capta su imagen entre la gente en una fiesta, o cuando su nombre sale en una conversación, o cuando él se acerca y le llama por su apellido y le habla demasiado cerca en ese tono de voz suyo tan irritantemente sexual. La cantidad de veces que se ha masturbado pensando en él roza el absurdo, pero aparte de eso, hasta este momento ha podido vivir perfectamente con ello.

Ya no. 

Chuck ha hecho cosas terribles en sus dieciocho años de vida. Probablemente es la peor persona que conoce, y hasta ahora ha sido capaz de dejarlo pasar. Es un manipulador, abusa de sustancias y de personas, contrata los servicios de mujeres de dudosa reputación que cobran más por una noche con él de lo que Dan ha ganado trabajando de camarero en todo un año, y ha tratado de aprovecharse de su mismísima hermana. Y Dan lo entiende. No lo perdona, ni lo olvida, pero lo entiende. Porque Chuck es, además, la persona más triste que conoce. Huérfano de madre, con un padre ausente y frío, criado para creer que el dinero lo soluciona todo y que los que carecen de él están un escalón por debajo en la escala evolutiva. Entiende que una persona que ha pasado por lo que a él le ha tocado pasar tenga tan poca consideración por la vida ajena. Esa es otra de las pruebas irrefutables de que Dan es idiota.

De todas maneras, desde que está con Blair, Chuck es totalmente distinto. Es una mejor persona, es menos ególatra y casi parece feliz. Es también menos divertido, menos interesante y menos atrayente, pero eso es algo que Dan está dispuesto a soportar.

Y entonces…

-Así que, vamos a ver si lo estoy entendiendo –dice Vanessa, con el café en la mano casi sin tocar-. Para recuperar su hotel, que perdió por ser básicamente lo más ingenuo sobre la tierra, ha ofrecido a su novia a su tío Jack, el violador. 

-Eso es –responde Dan, y no puede evitar una sonrisilla rebelde que se le cuela por la comisura de la boca, porque pensar en Chuck como alguien ingenuo es una novedad para él.

-Y no sólo se la ofrece, sino que lo hace de tal manera que ella acaba creyendo que lo hace por voluntad propia, por amor. Y mientras tanto, Chuck incluso le ha comprado el vestido con el que su tío se la tiene que tirar.

-Sí –contesta Dan, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Esta es una de esas dos o tres veces al año que Dan se reúne con Vanessa en su cafetería de siempre para que ella le convenza de que Chuck no merece la pena. Nunca funcionan, pero intentar rara vez mató a nadie. Vanessa es la única que sabe de su _situación_ , y aunque nunca le ha comprendido, siempre ha estado ahí para él, porque le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que si no tuviera a quién acudir le daría vueltas a las cosas hasta que el cerebro le implotara.

-Voy a vomitar.

-Lo sé.

-Es lo más ruin, lo más despreciable, lo más…

-Vanessa –la interrumpe-, créeme, lo sé.

-Dan, es que me parece que no lo sabes. No alcanzas a comprender el grado de depravación que algo así precisaría. Sólo pensar en llevarlo a cabo ya es infame, pero hacerlo… ¡A la persona a la que…! O sea, ¡que Blair estaba dispuesta a acostarse con ese tío! 

-Y asumo que lo hizo.

-Oh, por favor –dice, estremeciéndose-. Dan, esto ya es demencial. Y si encuentras una puta excusa que ponerle te juro que te llevo a que te hagan terapia de electroshock o algo así, para despegarle de tu cerebro.

-No quiero encontrar excusas, V. Este es el punto de no retorno –dice, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a ella. 

-Eso dijiste hace dos años cuando trató de violar a tu hermana, te recuerdo.

-No vuelvas con esas. Ya te he dicho que eso no era él, eran las drogas.

-Lo que sea –bufa ella-. Es que de verdad pienso que estás mentalmente incapacitado para tomar tus propias decisiones cuando se trata de este tipejo. No piensas con claridad.

-Ahora sí. Lo veo todo claro y cristalino. Quiero pasar página, ¿sabes?

-Pero aún te gusta.

-Bueno, sí –reconoce, como si fuera una obviedad-. Pero es que estas cosas no se le pasan a uno de la noche a la mañana.

-Claro que sí. Cuando te das cuenta de que él no es un hombre, sino el mismísimo hijo de Satanás, se te pasa. –Chasquea los dedos. –Así de rápido.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Dan, si tuviera una solución ya te la habría dado hace tres años.

-No es como si a mí me gustara estar en esta situación.

-Claro que te gusta. Llevas media vida convenciéndote de que seríais la pareja perfecta, que tú le comprenderías y le arreglarías y le harías más feliz que nadie en el mundo, y… -deja la frase inacabada-. Lo cierto es que no sé qué crees que te aportaría él a ti.

-Esto no funciona así.

-Dan, te conozco desde que te meabas en la cama. Eres el tipo de persona que se monta la película, que ve vuestro futuro juntos, con un par de niños indios y una casa en el campo y unos perros tumbados frente a la chimenea.

-No… -trató de interrumpir.

-¿Sabes lo más triste? –dice ella, señalándole con un amenazador dedo-. Que sé perfectamente que no es eso lo que te imaginas. Que no habría niños, y sería un apartamento en el West Side con montones de libros y que él te despertaría cada mañana con un beso y tú le leerías tus historias en voz alta cuando él estuviera tumbado en el sofá con su cabeza en tu regazo. Y me parece un futuro perfecto y espero que tengas algo así con alguien, de verdad -dice, y suena tan sincero que a Dan le da miedo-, pero sé que con Chuck Bass no será. Porque él es una mala persona y tú eres probablemente la mejor que yo conozco, y lo vuestro puede que durara una noche o una semana o un mes, pero al final te darías cuenta, o él trataría de jugártela, o cualquier cosa, y acabarías destrozado. Y no quiero que te pase eso.

Dan guarda silencio mucho tiempo. Da vueltas a su café, ya frío, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Ya.

Lo sabe. Hay momentos de claridad en los que lo sabe. Chuck y él son tan distintos en absolutamente todos los aspectos que nunca podrían funcionar. Eso sólo pasa en las comedias románticas y en las malas novelas. Él está tan convencido de que le quiere que ya no recuerda por qué lo hace. Ha buscado razones hasta debajo de las piedras. Que les gusta la misma literatura, porque una vez le pareció ver un libro de Nick Hornby asomando de su mochila en octavo. Que el periodo favorito de ambos es la Guerra Fría, porque parecía menos aburrido de lo habitual cuando tocaba estudiarlo en Historia. Que los dos son más de los Beatles que de los Rolling, más de Joy Division que de los Sex Pistols y más de Radiohead que de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Lo cierto es que en los últimos cuatro años ha hablado con él una docena de veces, y más de la mitad han sido discusiones. Lo único que sabe de él es gracias a años de espionaje y una noche en un calabozo. Pero eso le parece suficiente. Le parece más que suficiente. Está convencido de que le querría aunque no supiera ni su nombre. Es una reacción animal, física, como si Dan supiera que él es esa persona que fue creada para encajar con él, para completarle. Como si él pudiera arreglar todas las cosas que están mal en su vida, todas sus neuras y sus fobias y sus inseguridades, todas esas noches en las que se tumba en su cama y no puede dormir porque se siente tan solo que no lo puede soportar.

Vanessa pone la mano sobre la suya en la mesa, y no hace falta que diga nada. Ella también lo sabe.

\---

Se ha propuesto cambiar. Ha dejado de ir a esas fiestas pijas en las que sabía que le encontraría, ha dejado de escribir sobre él, ha dejado de buscarle en Gossip Girl. Cuando se para a pensarlo, su comportamiento de los últimos años es muy parecido al de un acosador, y se da un poco de miedo a sí mismo, y un poco de pena.

No ha conseguido aún dejar de pensar en él, aunque no está seguro de si es él en el que piensa o es la idea que se ha hecho de él. Sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, pero no puede evitar darse cuenta que este Chuck, el que está roto y tiene miedo a querer a alguien y que hace daño antes de que puedan hacérselo a él, es el Chuck del que se enamoró en un primer momento. Es una idea horrible, y es el perfecto ejemplo de por qué olvidarle es lo mejor que puede hacer. Pero cuesta dejarlo. Se siente como si estuviera desprendiéndose de una parte de sí mismo, como cuando tiró todos sus peluches o sus cintas de vídeo con capítulos de _Blossom_. Sabía que los iba a echar de menos, pero necesitaba el sitio en la estantería para su nueva vida, para las películas de Soffia Coppola y los libros de la Universidad y su mundo de persona adulta. También necesita el sitio que ocupaba Chuck, porque ha conocido a alguien.

Lo cierto es que le conoce desde hace meses, de una tarde aburrida en la biblioteca, pero hasta ahora no le había llegado a _ver_. Quedaron algunas veces a tomar café, vieron una peli y se acostaron una noche en el loft, pero Dan nunca le dio una verdadera oportunidad, porque nunca se la había dado a nadie. Ahora lo está intentando. Y está siendo fácil, porque David tiene una sonrisa preciosa y la nariz llena de pecas, y aunque el pelo de su cabeza es castaño, en otros sitios es sorprendentemente pelirrojo, y eso a Dan le gusta. Y le gusta hacerle gracia, y le gusta la manera en la que le mira, como si no pudiera decidir si prefiere darle un abrazo o tirarle en la cama y follarle durante horas. Está estudiando Derecho, y es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer porque es terriblemente inteligente, pero su verdadero sueño es ser chef de repostería. Cuando se queda a dormir con él siempre hace tortitas para desayunar, y cuando se encuentran por la tarde la piel le huele a mantequilla fundida y a azúcar quemada y a chocolate amargo. Estar con él es fácil y es cómodo, porque a David le gusta de verdad, y se le nota, y Dan sólo tiene que dejarse. No siente nada especial, pero le gusta estar con él. Y es cierto que no es Chuck, que es el perfecto opuesto de Chuck, y puede que por eso le guste aún más.

Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y cuando no quedan para tomarse un café a media mañana lo hacen para comer entre clase y clase, o para tomar algo a última hora de la tarde. Y casi siempre acaban la noche en la cama. Y el sexo es bueno. Para Dan es todo lo bueno que puede ser con diecinueve años, cuando aún está aprendiendo lo que quiere y lo que les gusta. Aún se sonroja cuando dice ‘házmelo así’ o ‘tócame aquí’, pero David lo encuentra adorable. Van dando pasos pequeños, pero nunca se paran.

Se acaba de despedir de él en el andén del metro, después de una tarde silenciosa en una cafetería en la que Dan escribía mientras David estudiaba Derecho Constitucional, y ni siquiera le da tiempo a escuchar una canción entera en su iPod antes de llegar a la puerta del edificio de Lily en el Upper East Side. Es una de esas noches en las que ella y su padre se empeñan en crear ambiente familiar, pero todo el mundo está deseando salir de allí. Serena apenas soporta la compañía de Lily, Jenny tiene sitios mejores en los que estar y Eric tiene a su nuevo novio en el cuarto piso, así que normalmente acaban Rufus y él jugando al scrabble como llevan haciendo la mejor parte de los viernes de los últimos diez años.

La noche empieza mal. Cuando sale del ascensor lo primero que oye son los gritos de Serena. 

-No pienso cenar en la misma mesa que él, mamá. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Es tu hermano –contesta ella con tono cansado.

-Él no es mi hermano. No después de lo que hizo. 

Por un momento se plantea volver a meterse en el ascensor y desaparecer de allí antes de que le vea nadie, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido y se topa con Eric, que viene de la cocina cargado con platos y cubiertos.

-Hola, Dan. Justo a tiempo –le dice, pidiéndole ayuda para llevarlo todo hasta el comedor. Él coge los cubiertos que están a punto de caerse y comienza a colocarlos, mientras Eric hace lo propio con los platos.

-¿Cuál es el conflicto hoy? –pregunta, aunque está seguro de que ya conoce la respuesta.

-Mi madre ha invitado a Chuck a cenar. –A Dan se le corta la respiración. -Y él por primera vez en dos meses ha aceptado.

-Vaya –consigue articular.

-Y, obviamente, Serena no está contenta.

Dan no está muy seguro de cuál es la postura de Eric al respecto, pero supone que está de parte de Chuck. O no exactamente de su parte, porque no hay a dónde agarrarse para eximirle de lo que hizo, pero está al menos en el lado que está dispuesto a escucharle. Serena, y Nate por extensión, le retiraron el saludo. Blair no puede ni oír su nombre.

-Blair es más familia mía que Chuck –sigue vociferando Serena, dando vueltas por el salón buscando su chaqueta para salir de allí.

-Recuérdame que modifique mi árbol genealógico entonces, hermanita.

Chuck sale del ascensor en el momento perfecto. Está más pálido y más delgado, y sus pómulos parecen irreales, marcados contra la piel tensa dándole un aire de distinción especial. Dan no sabe si parece veinte años más joven o más viejo que la última vez que le vio, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nate. También parece más triste, un poco vacío por dentro.

Serena se aleja airada en el mismo momento en el que Lily va hacia Chuck y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por venir.

-Gracias por invitarme.

-No digas eso, esta es tu casa. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Chuck apenas sonríe.

Dan vuelve a concentrarse en la importantísima tarea de doblar servilletas, y da tres o cuatro vueltas arreglándolas alrededor de la mesa redonda antes de decidir que ya ha hecho el ridículo lo suficiente. No se ha atrevido a levantar la mirada, pero sigue los pasos de Chuck por la casa, saludando a Rufus y hablando con Eric en voz baja. No puede evitarlo, pero sabe que no debería, porque está echando por tierra todo lo que ha conseguido en estos meses sin él.

No sabe cuál puede ser el mejor lugar para esconderse hasta que comience la tortura que va a ser la cena de esa noche, pero está bastante seguro de que no se encontrará a Chuck en la cocina, así que decide montar allí su campo base. 

Un error, porque es justo donde él está. Cuando llega, le encuentra apoyado contra la encimera, tragándose una pastilla con la ayuda de un vaso de agua. No dice nada, y se queda parado mirándole un momento demasiado largo.

-Era una aspirina –dice él.

-No había preguntado.

Dan se acerca a la nevera, sólo para tener algún sitio hacia el que moverse. La abre, echa un vistazo sin realmente ver nada y la vuelve a cerrar. Chuck no se ha movido. Incluso tiene el vaso de agua aún en la mano. Está a medio metro de él, los dos apoyados en la encimera y mirando al frente, como si hubiera algo fascinante al otro lado de la cocina. El silencio se cierne sobre ellos, pero no es un silencio incómodo, porque Chuck ni siquiera está ahí. A Dan le gustaría decirle algo, pero todo suena trivial y ridículo y estúpido.

Es fácil olvidarle cuando no está cerca. Ahora que le ha vuelto a ver, con su traje siempre demasiado formal para una ocasión como esa, con su corbata de paisley azul y sus ojos negros, el corazón vuelve a darle un vuelco. Quiere rodearle con sus brazos, quiere besarle en la comisura de la boca muy despacio, y que él le tumbe en la encimera y le haga el amor con los ojos tristes, aunque esté pensando en ella mientras lo hace.

-¿Chuck…?

Él gira la cabeza justo antes de que se oiga la voz de Rufus llamándoles a cenar, y no espera a que Dan hable para salir hacia el comedor.

Tampoco es como si Dan pudiera haberle dicho nada.

La cena es tan incómoda como cabría esperar. Sólo Eric y Lily parecen emocionados con la presencia de Chuck, mucho más que él mismo, y tardan tres platos en cansarse de hacer preguntas y que él las conteste con vaguedades. Dan saca dos cosas en claro: que Chuck se está refugiando en el trabajo y que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que sentado a esa mesa. El Chuck de antes se habría dedicado a incomodar a todo el mundo con referencias veladamente sexuales, como simple maniobra de defensa. En cambio, está siendo cortés y demasiado educado, e incluso pide las cosas por favor y da las gracias, y en su tono no hay ni un ápice de cinismo. Está irreconocible hasta el punto de preocupar a Lily. 

Para cuando llega el postre Jenny ya no se molesta en ser discreta, y se dedica a mandar mensajes con el móvil obsesivamente. Dan y su padre se miran de vez en cuando, diciéndose ‘haz algo’ con los ojos, pero ninguno de los dos hace nada.

-Dan, ayúdame a recoger esto –le pide Rufus, echándole una mirada bastante significativa. Dan coge algunos platos y le acompaña hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué…?

-Llévale al cine o algo –le espeta en cuanto cierra la puerta tras él. 

-¿Qué?

-A Chuck.

-Ya –dice Dan, dejando los platos sobre la encimera-. No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

_Porque tengo novio, y es bastante estupendo, y no quiero echarlo todo a perder con él sólo porque estoy enamorado de Chuck como un estúpido. Y lo echaré a perder sólo con sentarme a su lado en el cine._

-Porque no, papá.

-Dan, no seas así. Ya sé que lo que hizo fue… -deja la frase sin acabar, y Dan ni siquiera había pensado en esa como una excusa para no pasar tiempo con él, pero es mucho mejor que la razón real-. Ahora necesita a su familia. Y ya has visto cómo se ha puesto Serena, ahora somos lo más parecido a una familia que tiene.

-Mala suerte.

-Dan…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –cede con desgana-. Pero no esta noche. Tengo planes con David.

-Gracias –dice Rufus dándole un pequeño abrazo, sin poder ocultar su alivio. Probablemente todo ha sido idea de Lily.

En cuanto su padre le deja solo, él saca su teléfono móvil y teclea con destreza.

> Cambio de planes, necesito verte esta noche. Mi casa, 20 minutos.

Antes de salir de ático de los Van der Humphreys ya tiene la contestación.

> Lo sabía :P

Le está esperando sentado en el descansillo de la escalera cuando llega. Tiene una sonrisa pícara en los labios, y sus ojos parecen más verdes de lo normal.

-¿Sabes que he dejado unos apuntes de Derecho Romano plantados para venir a verte? –dice David a modo de saludo.

-¿Por mí? Me halagas. ¿Quién se puede resistir al Derecho Romano?

-Eran unos apuntes muy sexies, desde luego. Y acababan de acceder a venirse a la cama conmigo.

Dan le da la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y él aprovecha el impulso pasa acercarse a él y besarle. Los labios le saben a masa de galletas.

-Mañana tengo que madrugar. Recuérdame que ponga el despertador a las seis.

Dan abre la puerta y le mira. Tiene mucha más suerte de la que se merece.

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo. –David se ríe. Dan le toma de la mano y le arrastra hacia dentro, desabrochándose la camisa con la otra mano. –No dejes que lo olvide.

\---

David se va a las seis y media, pero Dan no se levanta de la cama hasta las diez, porque de todos modos no pretende ir a clase. Tiene asuntos de los que ocuparse esa mañana. Asuntos para los que necesita toda su fortaleza mental.

Se levanta con dificultad de la cama, porque tiene todos los músculos doloridos de la noche anterior, y por un momento se plantea no ducharse. Quiere seguir oliendo a David cuando vaya a ver a Chuck. Necesita poder recordarle cuando Chuck le mire de esa manera suya, como si se metiera dentro de él. Quiere poder cerrar los ojos y recordar a su novio, el peso de su cuerpo y el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos. Pero se ducha y se lava los dientes y se afeita, y se pone aftershave del bueno, de todas maneras.

David ha dejado café hecho y masa de gofres en la nevera, y en la encimera una nota con una carita sonriente y un corazón.

\---

Dan llega al hotel Empire a mediodía, y aunque sólo ha estado allí un par de veces, visitando a Nate, recuerda perfectamente dónde están los ascensores y cómo se llega a la suite desde allí. Es un hotel con mucho encanto, con un aura de cine clásico muy elegante. Es la misma aura que desprende Chuck, es como un reducto de otro tiempo en medio del Manhattan moderno, hecho de acero y cristal. Él es madera de roble.

Se atusa la camisa y comprueba por enésima vez que lleva los libros que tiene que darle. Son la excusa para hacerle una visita. Llevaban una eternidad en casa, y Jenny le dijo una vez que se los había prestado Chuck y que tendría que devolvérselos en algún momento, pero siempre se le olvidaba. Son libros de fotografía, principalmente de moda. Dan se los ha leído tres veces, de la cubierta hasta el índice final, incluyendo notas y pies de foto.

Llama a la puerta muy débilmente y espera. Espera lo que le parece toda una vida y vuelve a llamar, esta vez más fuerte. Antes de que pueda golpear la puerta con los nudillos por segunda vez, se abre. 

Chuck lleva un batín verde oscuro. Está mal abrochado, como si se lo hubiera puesto a toda prisa. Le ve el cuello desnudo y la clavícula derecha y el pelo en el pecho que siempre ha imaginado que tiene, y es perfecto a tantos niveles que no es capaz de apartar la mirada. 

"Piensa en David" se repite, pero cuando lo hace ni siquiera es capaz de recordar su cara más que a trozos. Recuerda sus labios y el lunar que tiene bajo el ojo izquierdo, y el pelo que se le riza sobre la nuca y los hoyuelos en la parte baja de su espalda. Intenta centrarse en ellos.

-Pasa –dice Chuck sin más, y deja la puerta abierta. Está descalzo, y a menos que lleve pantalones cortos, es probable que esté desnudo bajo el batín de seda. Dan se estremece sólo de pensarlo. Seguro que duerme desnudo, porque de refilón ve la cama de sábanas oscuras deshecha, y toda la habitación huele a él. Está recién levantado y está desnudo, y huele a lo que Chuck huele antes de ducharse con su jabón de naranja y afeitarse y usar su aftershave y su perfume de Hermès. Es intoxicante.

Está teniendo una maldita erección, y reza para que pare antes de que empiece a notarse. 

-Jenny me pidió que te devolviera esto –dice, señalando la bolsa que tiene en la mano.

-Siéntate –musita Chuck, indicándole un sofá blanco. Dan da gracias al cielo en silencio mientras él va hacia lo que supone que es la cocina y enciende su máquina de espresso. Bosteza. Se echa un buen chorro de whiskey en la taza, y Dan se llega a preguntar cómo va a entrar ahí el café después de eso.

Chuck actúa como si no estuviera allí. Ni siquiera parece sorprendido por su visita. Se prepara el café con calma y echa un vistazo al periódico, aunque sólo a la primera página y a las del centro de color salmón, las de economía. Cuando vuelve a acercarse parece más despierto. Se sienta en un sillón negro opuesto a Dan y cruza la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Dan observa sus rodillas y sus gemelos y sus tobillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta con tranquilidad.

-Los libros –contesta Dan, señalándolos de nuevo.

-La razón real.

-Mmm, bueno –tartamudea-. Ya sabes.

-Ya –dice, como si lo estuviera esperando. Se inclina hacia delante y le mira con intensidad y con el más sutil de los desprecios-. Verás, le puedes decir a Lily que estoy bien. Dile que te invité a comer a _Faustina_. Tú pediste el pollo a la parmesana, yo la lubina, pero estaba demasiado hecha. ¿Te gusta el vino?

-¿Sí?

-Bien, entonces bebimos algún vino italiano que no recuerdas.

-Chuck…

-Luego me fui a una reunión y te acerqué en la limusina hasta el Metropolitan, porque querías ver la exposición de William Kentridge. 

-Chuck.

-Cállate –le espeta, y consigue sonar agresivo sin levantar la voz-. Durante la comida hablamos de lo mucho que echo de menos a Blair. Puedes decirle que se me humedecieron los ojos cuando dije que estaba mejor sola, porque se merece a alguien mejor que yo –dice con indiferencia antes de acabarse su café-. Confío en que puedas inventarte el resto.

-Chuck, no voy a hacer eso.

-Para eso has venido, ¿no? Es lo que necesita oír.

-¿Pero es la verdad?

-Obviamente no, porque no pienso llevarte a comer a ningún sitio –replica casi divertido.

-Me refiero a lo de Blair.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hablar contigo de Blair?

-Creo que ya lo has hecho. Creo que todo eso que me has dicho era la verdad.

-¿Estás psicoanalizándome? –se ríe-. Espero que aceptes cheques, porque creo que no llevo suelto.

-Estoy tratando de tener una conversación contigo. No quiero que me cuentes nada, sólo que sepas que puedes hacerlo si lo necesitas –le asegura Dan, tratando de sonar lo más comprensivo posible.

-Qué considerado por tu parte –se burla.

-Tómatelo en serio.

-Humphrey, me parece que eres tú el que no se lo toma en serio. Esto no es una oportunidad para que le demuestres a todo el mundo el grandísimo ser humano que eres. Esto es mi vida. Y no voy a compartir contigo detalles de mi vida porque no sé quién coño eres. Es la primera vez que hablo contigo en dos años.

-No estoy intentando… -suspira con hastío y se levanta del sofá sin preámbulos-. Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, en qué universo bizarro esto parecía una buena idea. Supongo que pensé que incluso tú merecías tener alguien con quién hablar, porque has pasado por mucha mierda últimamente –dice, riendo cínicamente-. Disculpa si mi gesto no es suficientemente egoísta para tu gusto, pero hay gente en este mundo que no sólo busca su propio interés, y puede que no te viniera mal juntarte con alguno de nosotros. Así a lo mejor se te pegaba algo, joder. –Dan se planta frente a la puerta en tres pasos furiosos-. De verdad, siento mucho que mi sincera muestra de interés haya interrumpido tu festival de autocompasión. No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro.

-Bájate de tu pedestal –masculla Chuck-. No necesito caridad.

-Vete a la mierda –y cierra de un portazo.

Se queda en el pasillo un momento, tratando de asimilar. ¿Por qué sigue sorprendiéndose cuando Chuck se comporta como… bueno, como Chuck Bass? Dan sigue convenciéndose de que va a cambiar, de que algún día se abriría a él, como hizo aquella noche en la comisaría, y después de eso podrían llegar a ser amigos. Hace años que ha dejado de fantasear con que sean algo más, pero ya hasta la amistad parece algo impracticable con él.

Sabe que probablemente tiene cámaras en el hotel hasta entre los centros de flores, así que espera a salir a la calle para mandarle un mensaje a Vanessa.

> Odio mi vida.

\---

Las semanas pasan y nada cambia demasiado. Llegan los exámenes finales y, aunque está convencido de que van a ser un desastre, como siempre consigue acabar en la lista de los mejores alumnos. Vanessa aprueba todo lo que tiene que aprobar sin esforzarse demasiado en las cosas que no le interesan, como ha hecho siempre, y las vacaciones se presentan maravillosas. Dan va a pasárselas escribiendo, escribiendo y escribiendo, y no se irá a los Hamptons ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Eso es muy dulce por tu parte –dice David sonriendo, apoyando los codos en la encimera.

Dan prueba su última receta, un pastel de coco y chocolate con otras diez cosas que ni siquiera recuerda.

-No, esta tarta sí que es _dulce_.

-¿Demasiado? –Dan frunce los labios como toda contestación. –Mierda. No sé qué me pasa.

-Tampoco está tan mal –dice, tratando de arreglarlo y sin soltar el plato que David quiere arrebatarle de las manos, probablemente para lanzarlo contra alguna pared-. Es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera haber hecho. David. ¡Para!

Él deja caer los brazos, rendido. 

-Estoy así desde que empecé con los exámenes. No he horneado nada en un mes. Creo que he olvidado cómo se hace.

-No lo has olvidado. Sólo tienes un bloqueo de cocinero.

-Chef –le corrige a media voz.

-Perdona.

-Y no es un bloqueo. Es esta puta carrera. Cuatro años estudiando Políticas, y ahora otros tres de Derecho… Llevo uno y ya quiero pegarme un tiro. Y además tengo que pasarme el verano poniendo cafés en un bufete lleno de soplapollas –suspira profundamente y se sienta en la banqueta al lado de Dan-. Si en vez de perder el tiempo en la Universidad hubiera ido al _Culinary Institute of America_ ya tendría un maldito premio _James Beard_. Bueno, puede que no, pero a lo mejor una nominación.

-He dejado de saber de qué hablas hace un buen rato.

-Da igual, lo que quiero decir es que es muy dulce que vayas a quedarte en Manhattan mientras estoy con esta mierda de trabajo de becario. Iba a proponerte que nos fuéramos unos días a algún sitio, pero no tengo ni el dinero ni el tiempo. Y no sé si llevar tres meses juntos es suficiente para planear vacaciones.

-Uhm… no sé –contesta, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta-. Eres mi primer novio en época estival.

-Soy tu primero en muchas cosas.

-No tantas como te gustaría –replica Dan, tratando de sonar travieso.

-Suficientes. ¿Pedimos una pizza? No me apetece hacer la cena.

\---

Lleva comprobando el twitter compulsivamente, mirando artículos aleatorios en la wikipedia y mandando mails estúpidos a Vanessa desde hace tres horas, todo para evitar volver a la escena que trata de escribir desde hace dos días. Ha llegado al punto en el que el protagonista tiene que tomar una decisión que cambiará radicalmente el curso de la novela, que hará que gire sobre su propio eje para nunca volver a ser la misma y, como le pasa con todo en la vida, está aterrado de dar ese paso.

> ¿Sabes que la palabra 'angst' no tiene rima en inglés?  
> Estoy tan aburrido que podría sacarme los ojos.  
> Vuelve de Vermont YA.

Envía el mensaje y cierra la pantalla del portátil de un golpe, decidido a hacer algo con su vida. David está en el bufete, pero podría llamar a Nate e ir a dar unos toques con él al parque, aunque con ese calor podrían morirse.

Cuando se decide a ir a buscar su teléfono bajo la montaña de papeles en su escritorio, suena el timbre. Dan va a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que sea su padre y venga acompañado de gofres.

-¿Sí? –pregunta sin gran interés, con el telefonillo sujeto entre el hombro y la oreja. Hay un largo silencio-. ¿Ho…?

-Soy Chuck.

Dan se queda tan paralizado que se olvida hasta de respirar.

-Hola –titubea.

-Hola, Daniel.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, gracias. 

-Me alegro.

-¿Podemos tener esta conversación en tu casa?

-Sí, claro –contesta sin pensar-. Pasa. Está abierto. 

Antes de darse cuenta ya está mirándose al espejo y asegurándose de que nada está demasiado fuera de lugar ni hay ropa sin planchar sobre el sofá ni platos sucios en el suelo de su habitación. Se le hace eterno el tiempo que tarda Chuck en asomarse por la puerta del loft, y cuando lo hace ya se ha cansado de fingir naturalidad y está parado en medio del salón como un idiota.

-Hola –repite.

-He traído comida china y Halo.

-¿Qué?

-Es un videojuego.

Oh. Mmm… no tengo consola.

-Es una suerte que yo haya traído la mía, entonces –replica, y junto a él aparece su chófer con una gran caja blanca.

-Oh –vuelve a decir Dan.

-Gracias, Arthur –le despide, y cierra la puerta tras él. Es admirable la capacidad que tiene Chuck para hacer que todo parezca casual, como si hubiera estado por el barrio y se le hubiera ocurrido pasar a saludarle sin darle más importancia. 

-Chuck, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Jugar a esto solo no es demasiado divertido.

-Me refería a… -no se atreve a terminar la frase, porque Chuck le mira con ese gesto que viene a decir “los dos sabemos por qué he venido, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta”-. Tengo una coordinación ojo-mano pésima –dice en cambio.

-Podré soportarlo.

Dan le coge la bolsa de comida de las manos y busca platos y cubiertos mientras él conecta cables en la tele de los Humphrey.

-¿Tenedor o palillos? –pregunta desde la cocina, aún un poco desubicado.

-Palillos –contesta Chuck, como si la duda ofendiera. Para Dan es la respuesta acertada, y de repente sabe que no puede salir demasiado mal.

Mientras comen Chuck le explica a grandes rasgos el funcionamiento del juego, y Dan con lo único que se queda es con que tiene que liarse a pegar tiros como si no hubiera un mañana. 

-Nate y yo formábamos un gran equipo de Halo. Él siempre era el gilipollas que se arriesgaba demasiado, y yo cubría su espalda.

Dan no dice nada. No necesita decir nada cuando está cerca de Chuck, porque él siempre dice tantas cosas en sus frases secas y sus silencios sutiles que, por una vez, le sobran las palabras. Sabe que él será el acojonado que se esconde tras una roca y espera a que todo acabe.

Resulta que no se le da tan mal como había esperado, pero aún así es bastante horrible. Chuck no dice gran cosa. Ni siquiera parece importarle ganar o perder. Parece menos miserable que la última vez que le vio, y eso para Dan es suficiente.

-Así que… -dice tentativamente después de que le maten por enésima vez-. ¿Esto es todo?

-Si sobrevivieras más de tres minutos…

-No –le interrumpe-, quiero decir que si esto es todo para lo que has venido a mi casa.

Chuck deja el mando en la mesa y le mira.

-Ya empezamos.

-He comido pollo con almendras y he hecho el ridículo al Halo. Ahora me toca a mí –dice, y suena como un niño pequeño que se ha cansado de las canicas y quiere jugar al pilla-pilla.

-No he venido aquí a que me juzgues.

-No voy a hacerlo -asegura.

-Es lo único que sabes hacer.

-Lo dices como si me conocieras.

Chuck suspira y se reclina en el sofá como si le perteneciera.

-No quiero hablar de Blair.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

Vuelve a coger el mando de la Xbox y el sonido de disparos empieza de nuevo. Dan se levanta a recoger platos y vasos y trae dos botellines nuevos de cerveza, y simplemente espera a que Chuck se decida a decir algo. Puede ver las palabras agolpándose en su garganta, que sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón para salir a trompicones. 

Se acerca al iPod que tiene conectado al equipo de música de su padre y, como no está seguro de qué poner, lo deja en aleatorio, sonando muy bajito de fondo.

-Dan, ¿este tipo con el que sales…?

-Se llama David.

-¿Daniel y David? ¿Dave y Danny?

-No me llames Danny –dice sin ponerle mucho entusiasmo, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá a su lado.

-¿De qué le conoces?

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto? –Chuck se encoge de hombros, como si ese tema fuera tan válido como cualquier otro. Dan cede. –De la Universidad.

-¿También escribe?

-No, él… Le conocí en la Biblioteca –contesta, sin saber exactamente a dónde está tratando de llegar. Puede que a ningún sitio-. Ha empezado Derecho este año.

-Vaya. Así que tiene… ¿veintidós años?

-Veintitrés, de hecho.

-Ya veo –dice, y sonríe crípticamente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Chuck niega con la cabeza, y Dan tiene que insistir para que lo suelte.

-Me resulta curioso que alguien de veintitrés que estudia Derecho se interese por ti, eso es todo.

-Vaya, gracias –ironiza, dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Sólo estoy tratando de entender qué ve en ti la gente, con tu actitud de autoridad moral y tu pedantería y tu sarcasmo.

-Tú tampoco eres un dechado de virtudes.

-No he dicho eso –replica, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla-. Pero tienes que reconocer que tienes algunas cualidades muy irritantes, y tengo curiosidad por saber con qué las suples.

-Esto es algún tipo de… ¿Quieres saber lo que hace la gente normal para tener relaciones funcionales? –pregunta Dan con sincera curiosidad.

-No trates de ver subtexto donde no lo hay, Humphrey.

-No, si lo entiendo. Me consideras una persona horrible y no entiendes por qué…

-Dan, no te considero nada –replica, mirándole por fin-. Me da igual. Sólo quiero saber por qué le gustas a la gente. Por qué mis amigos ahora son tus amigos y mi novia ahora llora en tu hombro.

-Eso no es así. No he hablado con Blair desde…

-Sólo contéstame, ¿vale? –le interrumpe.

-No lo sé –reconoce Dan, cansado-. Procuro ser buena persona. Hago lo que está en mi mano para que la gente a mi alrededor sea todo lo feliz que pueda. Lo normal.

-Suena agotador.

-Es bastante egoísta. Sólo lo hago porque me hace sentir bien. La felicidad ajena me hace muy feliz a mí, ¿sabes? Soy muy empático. -Chuck chasquea la lengua. –Aunque creo que al final sólo me soportan porque soy gracioso y bueno jugando al Trivial –bromea-. Y ocupo poco sitio. Eso dice David.

-Probablemente también eres bueno en la cama –añade casualmente.

-¿Qué? –dice Dan atragantándose con la cerveza. El corazón acaba de saltarle en el pecho.

-Se te ve en la cara. ¿Es esa Maria Callas? -Chuck pausa su juego y guarda silencio, y Dan tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que habla de la música que está sonando.

-Sí, creo que sí –contesta, pero realmente no tiene ni idea.

Los dos escuchan en silencio, aunque Dan está más pendiente de Chuck que de lo que oye. No sabría reconocer el aria (en ese momento no sabría reconocer nada), pero parece que Chuck sí. Tiene la cabeza gacha y, de vez en cuando, cuando alcanza una nota muy alta o una parte especialmente complicada, cierra los ojos y tensa la mandíbula, como si esperara que fallara.

-Maria Callas siempre me recordó a mi madre –dice en apenas un murmullo-. En la única foto que tengo de ella, se parece. Tiene esa cara de mujer inteligente, con clase, con mala hostia. Me gusta pensar en ella así. O en quien quiera que sea esa de la foto. Puede que viniera con el marco, y mi padre decidiera que daba el pego.

Dan traga saliva lentamente, sin atreverse a mover un dedo por si estropea el raro momento que se ha creado. Durante lo que parece mucho tiempo, no pasa nada. Chuck está ahí como en stand-by, y casi le puede oír pensar en un millón de cosas en una décima de segundo. Tiene ese gesto de “no sé por qué quiero hablarte de esto, y sé que no debería, pero lo haré de todas maneras”. No es la primera vez que lo ve.

-Mi padre me contó que tuvo un accidente estando embarazada de mí. De coche, como Grace Kelly –empieza a decir lentamente-. Fue un accidente importante, en una carretera secundaria al norte del estado. Ella acabó perdiendo mucha sangre y, bueno, los dos no podíamos sobrevivir del mismo cuerpo. O la salvaban a ella o me salvaban a mí. En todas las series de médicos hay algún capítulo así.

Él asiente, animándole a continuar, pero Chuck ni siquiera le está mirando.

-Bart estaba de viaje, y cuando consiguió llegar aquí ella ya había tomado una decisión. –Habla con indiferencia, como si no fuera de su propia vida, como si no se atreviera a hacerlo más personal. –Siempre pensé que mi padre estaba tan enamorado de ella que no pudo superarlo. Le daba la excusa perfecta para ser un hijo de puta conmigo.

Dan no sabe si se espera de él que diga algo. No tiene nada que decir, o tiene tantas cosas que no sabe por dónde empezar. Podría abrazarle, igual que deseó hacerlo esa noche en el calabozo cuando le contó la versión resumida y resentida de la misma historia.

-Tendría que haber supuesto que lo que me contó Elizabeth era mentira cuando dijo que mi padre me quiso en cuanto me vio –dice secamente, y por primera vez suena sincero y dolido y humano-. Si quieres a alguien no le destrozas la vida de esta manera. –Chuck coge su botellín de cerveza y vacía la mitad de un trago. -¿Tienes algo más fuerte?

-No –miente Dan.

Chuck resopla y vuelve a clavar la mirada en la pantalla. 

-Mi madre me gustaba mucho más cuando sabía que estaba muerta –dice, y a Dan se le encoge el estómago de pena-. Me imaginaba que mis padres habían tenido unos cuantos años felices antes de que yo naciera. Si ella es realmente mi madre significa que Bart nunca fue feliz con nadie. 

-Pero eso no quiere decir…

-Estoy cansado de oír que no soy mi padre –le corta, y realmente parece cansado-. No soy él, pero estoy cometiendo sus mismos errores, una y otra vez. No soy mi padre, pero me parezco lo suficiente. Y puede que eso no sea malo. Fue uno de los hombres más importantes de la capital del mundo, fue un tipo con éxito. ¿Qué más da que estuviera solo?

Dan tiene que morderse el interior de las mejillas para contener las lágrimas. Le gustaría que Chuck viera todas esas cosas que Dan ve en él, todo lo que significa esa determinación y esas ganas de ser mejor y más duro y más grande que nadie. Y su miedo a no serlo. A perderlo, a perderse. Que viera que sus defectos sólo le hacen más fuerte y más humano, y que cuando es humano es tan hermoso que casi no lo parece. Le gustaría que supiera que Chuck Bass sólo es un nombre, y que debajo de él está todo lo que a Dan le gusta. Todo ese humor negro, esa inteligencia punzante, su instinto de supervivencia y su lealtad a sí mismo, fruto de una infancia en pedazos. Le gustaría que viera todas esas cosas que ni siquiera Dan entiende, esa especie de grandeza que parece destilar. 

-Debería irme.

-No. Quédate –dice, un poco demasiado necesitado, y se da cuenta tarde de que le ha puesto una mano en el antebrazo. La canción ha cambiado, y Maria Callas ha dado paso a algo vagamente folk, y Chuck parece avergonzado. Cuando Dan se prepara para disculparse porque su cuerpo piensa antes que su cabeza, la estridente melodía de su teléfono le interrumpe. 

No sabe si está aliviado o molesto por que hayan roto el momento, porque él llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y ha tocado su piel. Ha sido un momento fugaz, además de una muy mala idea, pero ha sentido la calidez de su piel, ha notado su carne amoldándose a la ligera presión de sus dedos, y los músculos tensándose con la incomodidad de ser tocado de improviso. Y porque probablemente la última vez que tocó a Chuck fue para darle un puñetazo. Y porque le habría gustado besarle.

Dan se levanta sin volver a mirarle siquiera, y encuentra su teléfono. 

-¿Sí? –dice al descolgarlo, y le contesta la voz entusiasta de David.

-Hola. 

-Hey.

-¿Estás haciendo algo?

-Mmm… jugando al Halo –dice Dan, y no es exactamente mentira.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún sitio?

-Ya he comido –replica con tono de disculpa, y mira a Chuck, que está abrochándose los puños de la camisa y buscando su cárdigan, y sabe que es inevitable que se marche. Va a marcharse y lo único que va a recordar es que el primer intento de conectar con otro ser humano en meses ha sido un fracaso absoluto.

-Vaya, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo dulce? –Oye que le sugiere David, y Dan no sabe si se refiere al postre o a sexo, pero honestamente prefiere que sea lo primero, porque si es lo segundo sólo podrá pensar en Chuck mientras lo hacen, y odia cuando le pasa eso.

-Espera un segundo –replica, y tapa el auricular con una mano-. Chuck, no tienes por qué irte.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Volveré otro día y trabajaremos en tus habilidades con las armas automáticas –dice, señalando la Xbox que sigue conectada a su tele-. Nos vemos.

Dan espera hasta que Chuck ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí para contestar a su novio.

-Algo dulce suena bien.

\---

El tiempo pasa rápido en verano. David pasa casi todas las noches en su casa, y su vida está llena de cotidianeidad y rutina y cosas pequeñas, y es maravilloso. Le encanta sentirse como una mujer florero cuando él se marcha al bufete y le deja desnudo en la cama recién follado, con su sabor aún en la boca y sin más planes para todo el día que escribir unas páginas y quedar a tomar cafés con Vanessa o ir al cine con Serena o a jugar al fútbol con Nate. También sigue viendo a Chuck, de vez en cuando y sin avisar. Aparece en su casa y entra sin llamar, o le manda un mensaje con una hora y un lugar, sin preguntar siquiera si le viene bien. Dan siempre acude.

Suelen jugar a videojuegos y comer cosas sacadas de cajas de cartón, y con el tiempo Dan acaba mejorando. No hablan de cosas demasiado personales, Chuck se encarga de ello. Dan tampoco lo intenta, porque nunca ha sido de esos que presionan a la gente para que hable. Cree en las historias contadas poco a poco y sin querer, en los pequeños detalles con los que va quedándose cada vez que Chuck le lleva a un sitio y dice ‘aquí me fumé mi primer porro con Nate’, y se fuman uno juntos, o cuando acaban como por casualidad en una tienda de discos antiguos y le obliga a comprarse un vinilo de Fleetwood Mac que él acaba pagando. Chuck le sorprende así a veces, dejándole entrar en su vida milímetro a milímetro, y Dan atesora cada uno de ellos.

Le gusta estar cerca de él. Le gusta decir algo gracioso o estúpido o cruel y pillarle desprevenido, y que no pueda evitar una sonrisa de esas que le suben hasta los ojos. Le gusta observarle cuando cree que nadie le mira y se atreve a bajar las defensas. Le gusta darse cuenta cuando repite de camisa, y que siempre parezca nueva. A veces se siente culpable cuando David vuelve a casa y le besa y le pregunta qué ha hecho en todo el día, porque Dan contesta “nada, sólo he estado un rato con Chuck”, y él no le da más importancia. Se da cuenta de que una mirada de Chuck empieza a parecerle algo mucho más íntimo que cuando David le abraza desnudo en la cama. Y sabe que está siendo injusto con él, pero no es capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Una tarde está tumbado junto a Nate en la hierba en Central Park. Hace demasiado calor para jugar al rugby como tenían planeado, así que simplemente están descansando a la sombra de un gran árbol. 

-¿Cómo van las cosas con David?

-Bien –contesta Dan desganado-. ¿Y con Serena?

-Bien –dice Nate, y probablemente los dos están simplificando la realidad, pero eso es lo bueno de hablar con Nate, que todo es simple y fácil-. Ya conoces a Serena.

Él sólo asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal está Chuck? –pregunta tras un momento, como si supiera que no debería hacerlo.

-Bien. Te echa de menos.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él? –indaga, apoyándose sobre un codo para mirar a Dan. 

Él se ríe.

-Claro que no. 

-¿Crees que debería perdonarle?

-No creo que tengas nada que perdonarle –replica-. Lo que hizo no te lo hizo a ti. Tienes que averiguar si el Chuck en el que se convirtió al hacerlo sigue siendo una persona de la que quieres rodearte. -Nate parece confuso, así que Dan trata de explicarse mejor. –Fuiste su mejor amigo toda su adolescencia. Estoy seguro de que hizo cosas muy jodidas en ese tiempo. Estamos hablando del tipo que desvirgó a tu novia en una limusina.

-Serena dice…

-Serena siempre va a estar de parte de Blair, y Blair no le va a perdonar. Y si lo hace es que es seriamente gilipollas.

Y así es como consigue que Nate llame a Chuck, y no tardan ni una hora en volver a ser los de siempre, con Nate metiéndose en líos y Chuck sacándole de ellos, con Chuck cometiendo errores y Nate no juzgándole. Son buenos el uno para el otro, y para Dan es suficiente con saber que ha sido de ayuda.

Un día recibe una llamada, y aunque el nombre en su pantalla es “Chuck – Hotel”, el que habla es Nate.

-¿Por qué no te vienes y echamos una partida al Left 4 Dead?

-Porque soy un incompetente con los videojuegos.

-Chuck dice que ya no eres tan malo.

-¿Estás con Chuck?

-Sí.

-¿Y él está… de acuerdo con que me llames?

-Dan, tío…

-Sí –oye a Chuck decir de fondo, y suena como si simplemente hubiera oído la conversación por error, aunque sabe que no es así.

-No te hagas de rogar –añade Nate.

Y una hora más tarde está allí. Chuck le ofrece una cerveza según entra por la puerta, sin dirigirle una palabra, y Nate le llama desde el cuarto de estar y le pasa un porro a medio fumar. Dan acepta porque la situación es incomodísima de repente.

Hay un sofá enorme frente a la televisión, también enorme, y le parece imposible decidir dónde debería sentarse. ¿Debería ir Chuck en el centro? Dan quiere tener a Nate cerca, porque siempre es fácil apoyarse en él, pero siempre se ha sentado a la izquierda de Chuck para jugar a la consola, y esa es una costumbre que le gustaría mantener, porque ese perfil suyo es perfecto. No quiere tener que elegir al lado de quién sentarse, pero tampoco quiere estar él en el centro, porque le gusta pegar las rodillas contra el pecho y hacerse pequeño en una esquina del sofá. De repente lo único que quiere es no estar allí, porque es demasiado complicado. Él es amigo de Nate, y es _algo_ de Chuck, y ha aprendido a sentirse cómodo con los dos por separado. Juntos, no tanto. Sólo con mirar a Chuck sabe que él tampoco. Está con todas las defensas armadas, y aunque es perfectamente cordial, no es la persona a la que Dan se ha acostumbrado en los últimos meses.

Nate es tan naïve que ni siquiera se da cuenta, pero la tensión es insoportable. Él se sienta en la alfombra y dice que necesita nachos con queso. Chuck hace que el servicio de habitaciones los suba antes de que cargue la pantalla de inicio del videojuego.

\---

Es sábado, y Dan lleva toda la mañana en la cama, porque David no tiene que trabajar. Le gusta la calma que se respira los fines de semana con él, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Duermen hasta tarde, y a mediodía él se levanta y cocina algo, una de esas recetas que tardan horas, y Dan se revuelca entre las sábanas que huelen a él.

-Ven a probar esto –le dice desde la cocina, y Dan tarda un rato en levantarse de la cama y rescatar los pantalones de pijama del suelo. Toda la casa huele a mantequilla dorada y a canela. Está cocinando sólo con sus pantalones vaqueros, y él se le acerca por detrás y le besa en el cuello.

-¿Qué has hecho? –pregunta, mirando por encima de su hombro la fuente que acaba de sacar del horno.

-Tarta Tatin. Tarta de manzana caramelizada al revés –aclara-. Y nata montada.

-Mmm…

-Ahora te la doy a probar. Siéntate –le pide, y Dan se impulsa con sus brazos para elevarse hasta el lado de la encimera que hace de barra, y le observa desde allí, con los pies colgando a unos palmos del suelo. A Dan le gusta observar a la gente, sobre todo mientras hacen algo que les gusta o se le da bien o que Dan no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hacer. Es fascinante la pasión que él dedica a montar nata o a darle la vuelta a la tarta al sacarla del molde, y el cuidado con el que la corta y la deja en el plato, como si fuera una valiosísima obra de arte, casi con adoración.

-Vale –dice, dándose la vuelta con el plato en la mano y un tenedor en la otra. Corta un pedacito y lo pasa por la nata. Dan abre el ángulo de sus piernas y le invita a colocarse entre ellas-. Ten cuidado, estará caliente.

David le acerca el tenedor como si fuera un niño pequeño, y Dan abre la boca muy despacio. Le gusta hacer eso, porque puede ver cómo él le imita sin querer, probablemente sin darse cuenta, y separa también los labios y su lengua se asoma húmeda y roja y lujuriosa.

La tarta está caliente y es dulce y ácida a la vez, y el caramelo, la mantequilla y la canela se derriten en su boca. Gime bajito, y es casi un ronroneo con el fondo de la garganta.

-Está bueno.

-¿Sí? –pregunta David, y puede ver el orgullo en sus ojos. Corta otro pedazo y se lo da.

La nata cremosa y densa y fría contrasta con el calor y la intensidad de las manzanas, y para el tercer bocado Dan ya tiene las manos alrededor de la cintura desnuda de David, y sus piernas se cierran en torno a sus mulsos y le atraen más contra él.

-Tendrías que hacer esto profesionalmente.

-Ya –dice, separando otro bocado.

-No, _esto_. Darme de comer –añade Dan, y le da un beso pequeño en los labios antes de volver a abrirlos para recibir otro trozo de tarta-. Dios –dice, y le besa otra vez, manchando su labio superior de nata para luego limpiarlo con la lengua. Oye el ruido del plato golpeando la encimera antes de sentir las manos de David en su cuerpo, una en su cintura y la otra en el cuello, atrayéndole hacia sí, dejándole en precario equilibrio sobre la barra. Dan tiene que agarrarse a él para no caerse. Sube las manos hasta sus hombros fuertes, y hace más estrecho el abrazo de sus piernas en torno a su cadera. David besa su cuello y sus clavículas y su pecho, y Dan baja las manos hasta el borde de sus vaqueros y cuela los dedos bajo la tela.

-No tengo tiempo, Dan –musita David.

-Uno rápido -suplica.

-Tengo que ir a comer con mis padres.

-Joder –se queja en un susurro, capturando su labio inferior entre los dientes un momento-. Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora. Espero que pienses en eso mientras comes con tus padres.

-Vaya –oyen decir casualmente, y una puerta que se cierra. Dan se gira como en un acto reflejo para mirar quién es, y con sólo verle de refilón suelta una especie de aullido de terror y se encoge contra el pecho de David.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Chuck! –grita, y aunque queda amortiguado contra el cuerpo de David, está seguro de que lo ha oído.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¿A ti qué te parece!

-Vaya. Volveré en otro momento.

-¿Qué tal si pruebas a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? Y tú deja de reírte –le dice a David dándole un golpe en el costado.

-No te preocupes –dice, y Dan supone que está hablando tanto con él como con Chuck-. De verdad tengo que irme.

-No te atrevas a dejarme así ahora, cabrón –dice entre dientes.

-Tranquilo –susurra contra su oído-, estaré pensando en ti durante toda la comida.

-No lo estás arreglando –susurra de vuelta, antes de que David se separe de él y vaya hacia la habitación a ponerse una camiseta.

Dan tarda un momento en recuperar la compostura y reunir fuerzas para bajar de la encimera y enfrentarse a Chuck.

-Siento la interrupción.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que te odio ahora mismo.

-Eres consciente de que no llevas camisa, ¿verdad?

-Que te den.

Chuck se ríe.

-Iba a decir algo tan soez que habría sido impropio hasta de mí.

-En serio –lloriquea, pasándose una mano por la cara con desesperación.

David sale de la habitación ya vestido y peinado y sonriente, y se acerca a Chuck.

-Encantado de conocerte, por fin –dice, y le ofrece su mano. Chuck la estrecha.

-Suficiente. No hables con él, David –aparece Dan por detrás y le arrastra hacia la puerta. Él se ríe, y es insoportable que tenga tan buen humor-. ¿Me llamas esta tarde?

-Claro –contesta, y Dan le da un casto beso en los labios, esperando que Chuck no tenga la poca vergüenza de estar mirando-. ¿Dan?

-¿Sí?

El estómago le cae hasta los pies, y las palabras se le congelan en la garganta. Lo va a decir.

-Te quiero.

No es como si fuera una sorpresa, porque sabe que David le quiere desde hace tiempo. Se lo ve en la cara, en la manera en la que le mira y le besa y sonríe sin venir a cuento. Pero oírlo con todas sus letras y en voz alta de repente da mucho miedo.

-Yo…

-No digas nada –le frena, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, y sonríe con calidez-. Ya lo harás. No tengo prisa.

David le vuelve a besar, y Dan siente la necesidad de que sea el mejor beso del mundo, porque aunque esté asustado, una buena parte de él se alegra de que le quiera. Es reconfortante.

Se separa como si odiara tener que hacerlo, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él.

-Me voy. Sé bueno –dice, mordiéndose el labio-. Y vístete, anda. No quiero tener que estar celoso de Chuck.

Dan se despide y no cierra la puerta hasta que ve a David bajar dos pisos de escaleras a saltos. Se apoya contra la vieja puerta de madera y suspira.

-Lo sabía –dice Chuck, que se ha sentado en el sofá, ha puesto los pies sobre la mesita de café y se ha agenciado un trozo de tarta de manzana.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Que eres el _bottom_. Siempre lo he sabido.

-Punto número uno, no siempre lo soy. Punto número dos, ¿a ti qué coño te importa? –ladra, mientras entra a su habitación a buscar una camiseta.

-Bueno, yo soy _top_ exclusivo –dice Chuck como quien no quiere la cosa-. Nunca le he encontrado la gracia…

-Obvia… -le interrumpe, antes de caer en la cuenta. Asoma la cabeza por la puerta y le mira con los ojos como platos-. ¿Quieres decir con hombres?

-Sí.

-¡Chuck! No puedes soltarme esta bomba en este momento. No puedo alucinar todo lo que debería.

-Lo sabe todo el mundo.

-¿Qué?

-Que me acuesto con hombres. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Chuck, en serio, ahora no –suplica lastimosamente-. O sea, David acaba de decirme que me quiere.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Para empezar –dice, mientras se pone una camiseta azul que no recuerda si está limpia-, me ha dicho que me quiere –repite, como si fuera la peor ofensa del mundo.

-Pareces bastante _querible_. ¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunta él con indiferencia.

-Espera un momento, ¿qué? –exclama-. Hace no tanto tiempo no sabías ni por qué caigo bien a la gente, ¿y ahora me llamas _querible_? Ni siquiera creo que esa sea una palabra de verdad.

-Eres poco complicado. 

-Y eso me hace querible.

-Para el público adecuado, asumo que sí –replica, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-Lo que sea –replica-. Me ha dicho que no necesita que yo se lo diga porque, yo que sé, ¿da por supuesto que yo no le quiero?

-Ya veo.

-Y, bueno, ese es otra señal de que debería quererle, ¿no? ¿Chuck?

-Comprenderás que estos temas no sean mi fuerte. Vanessa sería una persona más receptiva.

-Pero Vanessa no está aquí. Y tú sí. 

-Esta tarta está realmente buena.

-Oh, Dios mío, me va a dar algo –masculla, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Daniel, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Tienes suerte de que David sea una persona que entiende que el amor no se mueve para todo el mundo a la misma velocidad. No necesita que se lo digas porque sabe que, cuando te des cuenta de que le quieres, se lo dirás. Yo ni siquiera te conozco demasiado, y sé qué eres ese tipo irritante de persona que no se saca esas palabras de la boca.

-Es que es eso, yo soy de los que dicen 'te quiero' hasta al cartero. ¿Y por qué a él no? –se lamenta, dejándose caer en el sofá-. Me gusta estar con él, y me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy con él y, sinceramente, el sexo es la hostia, pero eso es todo. ¿Y si sólo quiero que sea mi mejor amigo… con beneficios? ¿Y si no puedo quererle como él me quiere a mí?

-Él parece buen tío, aunque tenga un tatuaje de una _cupcake_ rosa en el antebrazo –dice, completamente en serio-. Aprenderás a hacerlo con el tiempo.

-No se puede aprender a querer.

-Claro que sí. Es inevitable, es cuestión de tiempo y de auto-persuasión. Querer a alguien no tiene mérito. Puedes hacerlo sin conocerle siquiera.

-Eres un romántico -ironiza.

-Déjame acabar –le frena-. Estar enamorado, en cambio, tiene mucho más valor. Seguir enamorado día a día, incluso cuando odias tanto a esa persona que podrías matarla, es lo que de verdad merece la pena decirse como si fuera ese gran acontecimiento en una relación. Pero lo bueno es que ni siquiera hay necesidad de hacerlo.

-Wow. Eso es bastante… -Chuck mira hacia otro lado y le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano. –No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero es bastante profundo. Eres un romántico –repite, pero esta vez está convencido de que es verdad.

-Lo cierto es que no –responde él secamente.

Dan le observa juguetear con un hilo suelto de la tapicería del sofá, y sabe que es ahora o nunca. Está cansado de dar vueltas, de evitar el tema aunque le queme en la lengua.

-¿Sigues enamorado de Blair?

Chuck se ríe con cinismo.

-No creo que las malas personas puedan enamorarse.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Es una respuesta perfectamente clara –replica él.

-Pero yo no creo que seas una mala persona. Sólo… una persona sin escrúpulos en una mala circunstancia.

Chuck suspira con cansancio y sonríe enigmáticamente. Es una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Me has perdonado cosas que ni yo mismo me he perdonado aún. 

-Ya se lo dije a Nate, la única que tiene que perdonarte es Blair, y no creo que lo vaya a hacer. Y tú tampoco lo harás nunca –dice, sin poder evitar sonar un poco pedante-. Ni él, ni mucho menos yo, somos quién para juzgar.

-¿Desde cuando Dan Humphrey no es quién para juzgar cualquier cosa?

-Ya, yo también estoy sorprendido –se ríe, y consigue aliviar la tensión un momento. Chuck mira su reloj y parece considerar algo.

-¿Has comido? Conozco un italiano muy bueno por aquí cerca.

-¿En Brooklyn?

-Qué puedo decir, os estáis civilizando –se burla.

-¿Te importa si me doy antes una ducha?

-Celebraré que dejes de oler a _él_.

-Oh, cállate, David huele genial –contesta casi riendo.

Se da una ducha tan rápida que ni siquiera da tiempo a que la caldera caliente el agua, pero el frío le viene bien, le despeja la cabeza y le borra los últimos rastros del calentón de antes con David. Mientras se enjabona hace una lista mental de todas las razones por las que debería de querer a David: por su risa contagiosa, por su lunar, porque le hace reír, porque le hace gritar, porque es bueno e inteligente y tiene las manos grandes y suaves y del tamaño perfecto para agarrar su culo. La lista podría seguir durante días, pero nunca llegaría a superar la de 'razones por las que no puedo querer a David', que sólo cuenta con un elemento. 

_No me hace sentir las mariposas en el estómago que siento con Chuck._

Mariposas en el estómago, el peor de los lugares comunes, el más manido de los clichés. Pero es cierto. No puede evitar sentir ese aleteo cada vez que él se acerca demasiado. Ya no es como en sus años de adolescencia, un zumbido constante detrás de su ombligo. Ahora es más raro pero más intenso. Como aquella vez que se inclinó casualmente junto a él y llegó a olerle el pelo, o cuando sus dedos se rozan ligeramente al pasarse algo, o cuando se acerca a él por la espalda y le susurra su nombre al oído. En momentos como ese, Dan juraría que algo invisible agarra su estómago y lo saca de su cuerpo con un zarpazo. No son mariposas, es una maldita bandada de cuervos destrozándole por dentro.

Se pone unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, y ni siquiera se molesta en secarse un poco el pelo con una toalla. Hace demasiado calor en la calle, de todas maneras.

-¿No odias la ciudad en verano? –pregunta Chuck cuando dejan el loft. La limusina se ha quedado aparcada en la calle de Dan, y caminan hombro con hombro por las calles abrasadoras.

-La verdad es que no la odio nunca –contesta sonriendo, aunque el calor le abofetee en la cara con cada paso que da-. ¿Por qué no te vas a los Hamptons?

-Los Hamptons son de Blair. Como todas las zonas buenas. Lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que se las quede.

-¿Y a ti qué te ha tocado en el reparto?

-Además del hotel, tengo Queens, Staten Island y Brooklyn, y el Upper East Side sólo los días impares.

-En los días pares estoy de suerte, entonces.

-No subestimes el encanto de Queens, Humphrey –contesta con media sonrisa.

Caminan en silencio durante tres manzanas, y es un silencio perfecto. Le gusta la sensación de ir junto a él por la calle, y le gusta la manera en la que les miran. Sólo puede imaginar el efecto que producen, él con sus vaqueros de segunda mano comprados en Canal St. y Chuck con su traje de verano de color azul tinta.

Chuck se para frente a un restaurante en el que Dan nunca ha reparado antes, pese a estar en su barrio. Tiene ese aspecto de negocio familiar antiguo, que lleva cincuenta años usando los mismos manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos.

Chuck le sujeta la puerta para que pase, y desde dentro les saluda un italiano de protuberante barriga, que le da a Chuck unas palmadas en el hombro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Parece un lugar tan impropio de Chuck que Dan no se lo habría creído de no haberlo visto.

-No te he llegado a dar las gracias por haber hablado con Nate –dice Chuck mientras se dirigen a su mesa-. Espero que te guste la lasaña, es la especialidad de Fabio.

\---

Ha quedado a tomar algo con Nate, a no hacer nada en especial. Él tiene esa costumbre extraña de no hablar de sí mismo que Dan agradece cuando está saturado de los dramas de Jenny y Serena y su madre y hasta Rufus. Y de los suyos propios, porque Nate también tiene una capacidad inusitada para escuchar problemas durante horas. Nunca da grandes consejos, eso es cierto, pero él lo intenta lo mejor que puede.

Dan le ha hablado de cómo va su novela, del partido del Arsenal que pilló el otro día en la tele, del maratón de capítulos de Más Allá del Límite que se ha dado el fin de semana y de cualquier tontería que se le pasa por la cabeza. De todo menos de lo único que le preocupa realmente.

Nate lo nota, aunque tarde en echárselo en cara. Después de que Dan de vueltas durante más de una hora a temas insustanciales y le pregunte tres veces por Serena, Nate se harta.

-Vale, Dan. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Que qué te pasa.

Dan bufa y se estira en la silla. Le crujen los huesos de la espalda.

-Tú siempre has estado enamorado de Serena, ¿no? –pregunta por fin.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Has estado enamorado de ella pero has estado saliendo con otra gente.

-Supongo que sí –contesta Nate tentativamente. 

-¿Y cómo vivías sabiendo que estabas con alguien a quien no podías querer como debieras, porque siempre tenías a otra persona en la cabeza?

-¿Te ha pedido Vanessa que hables conmigo?

-No. ¿Qué? No. Es… Son cosas mías.

Nate se inclina hacia él sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

-Cuéntamelo y ya está, Dan. Estás deseándolo.

-Joder, tío. Da lo mismo –replica, dando un par de vueltas a su café con hielo.

-¿Tienes posibilidades con el otro? O la otra, lo que sea.

-Ninguna. Pero eso da igual. Quiero decir… a estas alturas, ponerle los cuernos a David no sería mucho peor que lo que he estado haciendo. Porque empecé a salir con él para olvidarme de… del _otro_ , y ha sido aún peor. No me he acostado con nadie más, pero le he estado engañando todo este tiempo, ¿sabes? ¿Eso te pasaba a ti?

-La verdad es que no –contesta Nate, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Joder.

-Tienes dos opciones. O te olvidas del _otro_ y tratas de que lo tuyo con David funcione, o vives el resto de tu vida esperando a que te haga caso.

-Cuando lo pones así parece tan sencillo…

-Es sencillo. Hay que sacarle partido a las cosas que te da la vida. Tienes un buen novio, que te haría feliz si le dejaras.

-Ya.

-¿Y qué más quieres?

-Quiero al otro.

-Querer cosas imposibles nunca ha servido de mucho.

-Ya –repite, y arruga la boca-. Pero lo tuyo con Serena ha acabado funcionando.

-Joder, Dan, tío, ¿qué quieres que te diga? No merece la pena cargarte una buena relación por algo que no tiene… no sé. Piensa en ello –dice, levantándose-. Tengo que ir al baño.

Típico de Nate.

-Yo me tengo que ir de todas maneras –replica, un poco descorazonado-. He quedado con mi padre. Hace diez minutos, de hecho.

-Vete –le dice, con un gesto de la mano como empujándole hacia la puerta-, ya pago yo.

-¿Hablamos mañana?

-Claro. Por cierto, tengo que preguntar –susurra confidencial, medio riendo-: ¿le conozco?

Dan piensa un momento, colgándose la cartera marrón al hombro.

-No. Creo que no le conoce nadie.

Nate sólo sonríe como lo hace él, aparentando más inocente de lo que es.

-Vale.

\---

Chuck se presenta en el loft a media tarde de un día cualquiera, con una película en una mano y una petaca en la otra.

-¿Has visto Rebecca?

-Hola a ti también –replica Dan cuando él se abre paso hacia el sofá. Ya ni siquiera se sorprende porque se haya presentado sin avisar-. No, no la he visto.

-Pues es una historia maravillosa.

-Me he leído el libro, si eso vale.

-No vale, Dan. Tienes que ver la película conmigo –insiste, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Alguien que no le conociera tan bien como Dan no se daría cuenta de que está borracho, pero él lo sabe. Es esa manera en la que se mueve o habla, tan distinta de su elegancia habitual, como si por primera vez cada uno de sus movimientos no estuviera estudiado al milímetro. Da dos golpes a su lado en el sofá, invitándole a ocupar su sitio, y Dan obedece.

-¿Por qué has estado bebiendo?

-¿Por qué te gusto? –replica él, a bocajarro.

-¿Perdona?

-No hablo de gustar, sino de _gustar_. Llevo años dándole vueltas. No hay nada en mí que debiera gustarte, pero sin embargo… 

-Chuck –musita, como suplicando.

-No intentes fingir que no. Lo sé desde siempre. Yo sólo me aprovecho de los que se dejan, y tú siempre estabas tan… _dispuesto_.

-Porque soy…

-Porque eres un estúpido, Daniel –le interrumpe.

-Sí, probablemente –reconoce él, evitando su mirada.

-Y eres inteligente y guapo y generoso y honesto, y tienes que estar con alguien que lo merezca.

-Y ya lo estoy -contesta.

-Eso le haces creer a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dan, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

-Me parece que eres un poco engreído –dice, hinchando el pecho para fingirse más seguro de sí mismo-. ¿Crees que no puedo enamorarme de David porque me gustas tú?

-Tus palabras, no las mías.

-Puede que hubiera algo hace tiempo, pero ya se acabó –farfulla-. Está totalmente superado. No te hagas ilusiones.

-No eres muy bueno mintiendo.

-¿Si no quieres que mienta por qué me haces estas preguntas? –dice, tan molesto como nervioso, sentado al borde del sofá.

-No me importa que me mientas –le corta-, pero te mientes a ti mismo.

-Chuck, cierra la puta boca porque no entiendes de lo que hablas –le espeta-. Y eres un hipócrita. ¿Si lo sabes desde siempre por qué me sigues dando bola?

-Nunca ha sido mi intención darte a entender…

-Nunca haces nada por error –interrumpe-. Sabes lo que siento y lo aprovechas, porque yo soy el único suficientemente gilipollas como para aguantarte después de lo que le hiciste a Blair. Es de un ruin que da miedo.

Chuck se pasa una mano por el pelo y apoya los codos en las rodillas.

-¿Sabes cómo en esta película, aunque Rebecca no salga ni en un plano, sigue siendo la protagonista? –dice tras un momento, señalando la caja del DVD sobre la mesa-. ¿Cómo todo el mundo piensa que Maxim sigue enamorado de ella, porque es lo lógico, porque todos lo están?

-No me cambies de tema, Chuck.

-Si me escucharas entenderías lo que trato de decir, Daniel –replica él-. ¿Recuerdas cómo acaba la historia?

-Sí –contesta tímidamente. Chuck sólo asiente-. ¿Esto convierte a Dorota en la señora Danvers? –bromea torpemente.

-Nadie entiende qué ve Maxim en alguien como la protagonista, tan insulsa y asustada, tan ajena a ese mundo –sigue Chuck, inclinándose cada vez más cerca de Dan en el sofá-. Puede que sea eso lo que le ve, que es todo lo contrario a Rebecca.

-Chuck, no sigas por ese camino.

-Y ella, la segunda señora de Winter, se merece a alguien mucho mejor que Maxim, con menos problemas y menos pasado, y él no deja de ser un poco egoísta al robarle la oportunidad.

-Chuck, por favor.

-No puedo evitarlo -musita. 

Sale de la nada. Dan ni siquiera se entera hasta que ya ha acabado, cuando Chuck se separa de él y se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos cerrados y sus dedos clavados en la nuca. Aún siente el fantasma de sus labios contra su boca.

-No puedes hacer esto –dice Dan.

-Ya lo sé -contesta, y junta la frente con la suya. Chuck huele a whiskey y a crema hidratante.

-No puedes besarme, porque no significa lo mismo para mí que para ti.

-Lo sé.

-Y tengo novio. Soy tan gilipollas que le dejaría si me lo pidieras.

-No te voy a pedir que hagas eso.

-¿Pero quieres que lo haga?

Le besa de nuevo, un simple roce de labios, un poco desesperado y triste.

-No lo sé.

-Joder, Chuck –dice, agarrando con una mano su cuello, con las yemas de los dedos entre su pelo. Sus labios se buscan sin querer, y sus lenguas se rozan un instante antes de que Dan encuentre la fuerza de voluntad para apartarse.

Se levanta y se va. Le gustaría poder decir algo, pero lo único que sale es ' _joder, Chuck, te quiero_ '.

Se da cuenta demasiado darte de que ha huido de su propia casa.

\---

Durante una temporada que parece eterna, Dan se dedica a evitar a todo el mundo como si le pagaran por ello. A David le dice que necesita concentrarse en su novela; a Chuck directamente no le coge el teléfono, y él no parece atreverse a bajar a Brooklyn. No le ha visto desde aquella tarde, y lo que parecía una buena idea, una especie de cortafuegos para separar la parte de su relación con David que había ardido de la que aún seguía sana, se ha convertido en un festival de melancolía. No ver a Chuck no le ayuda a olvidarle, sólo le hace recordar lo mucho que le gusta estar con él. Simplemente estar, sentarse a su lado en el sofá y jugar a un videojuego y oírle respirar, compartir con él un cartón de fideos con curry y pasarle las gambas a su plato sin decir una palabra, que él le regale cosas sin decírselo siquiera, sólo dejándoselas sobre la encimera de la cocina con una tarjeta blanca con una enorme ce mayúscula escrita a mano. Le gusta ver esas cosas que nadie ve, le gusta que las haga sólo para él, como si fueran secretos sólo entre los dos.

Y no es capaz de mirar a su novio a la cara. Ve el amor en sus ojos, la preocupación porque _sabe_ que hay algo que no está bien con él, y se siente tan culpable que tiene náuseas. No por haber besado a Chuck, porque realmente no fue su culpa, sino porque ese beso le ha dado la vuelta a su mundo. 

Lleva toda su vida racional convenciéndose de que su devoción por Chuck es como una tragedia griega, uno de esos amores no correspondidos que tiñen todo de gris oscuro. Puede que sólo sea una sosa comedia romántica, puede que arriesgarse con él realmente merezca la pena, y que lleve media vida siendo desgraciado en vano. Puede que a Chuck simplemente le guste Dan, y esa sea la culminación de la historia, así de simple y así de aburrida. 

Vanessa es la única compañía que Dan soporta, porque ella lo sabe y lo entiende y conoce sus dudas. Se sienta con él y calculan los pros y los contras una y otra vez. Sí, puede que Chuck le haya besado, pero él está tan asustado por ello como Dan. Chuck no es el tipo de persona que simplemente acepta que alguien no le coja el teléfono. Él iría a su casa y le obligaría a descolgarlo. Pero no lo está haciendo, porque probablemente no quiere hablar con él, después de todo.

-Sabe que él te gusta desde siempre, Dan –dice Vanessa, sentada en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas-. Que probablemente es más que gustar, y eso da mucho miedo, porque él no está en ese punto aún.

Dan asiente con la cabeza, escuchando muy atento.

-No sabes en qué punto está. No sabes si quiere algo contigo o sólo…

-Ya –le corta él.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No es como si pudiera fingir que no ha pasado nada. Porque ha pasado, y me siento como una mierda. Si se lo cuento a David probablemente me perdone, porque es ese tipo de persona, pero no sé si quiero que lo haga. Es un tío estupendo, y mataría por poder quererle, ¿sabes? -Vanessa asiente, como si no fuera la décima vez que oye ese mismo argumento. –Pero no puedo. Y se merece a alguien que le haga feliz de verdad.

-Dan, a veces tienes que pensar en ti mismo. Olvídate de todos los demás, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

-Quiero intentarlo con Chuck. Aunque sea una locura.

Vanessa levanta las manos en el aire, como si acabara de encontrar la solución a todos los problemas del mundo.

-Pues ya está.

-Pero me siento fatal por David.

-A veces es inevitable hacer daño. Cuanto más lo alargues más doloroso va a ser.

\---

Cuando Dan se atreve a mirar su móvil tiene tres mensajes. El primero es de David, diciendo que va de camino. El segundo, de Vanessa, para que le llame cuando acabe de hablar con él. El último es de Chuck.

> Tómate una copa conmigo. Esta noche en el hotel

Odia esa manera que tiene de dar órdenes, como si él nunca fuera a negarse. Lo borra, y no tarda ni un segundo en arrepentirse. Lleva un mes recibiendo mensajes así, emails y llamadas perdidas. Sólo dice eso, que se tome una copa o un café, o que vaya a comer o cenar a tal sitio al que le llevó una vez. Nate ya debe de saber lo suficiente como para no preguntar por qué sus dos mejores amigos ya no se hablan, porque después de un par de días dejó de intentar sonsacarle información. Dan nunca contesta los mensajes de Chuck, y nunca acude a la cita, pero él no ceja en su empeño. No tiene ni idea de lo que pretende, pero no está dispuesto a caer. Aún no.

Ha intentado tener la conversación con David varias veces. Él se tiene que oler algo, porque siempre tiene esa mirada de ‘esta podría ser la última vez’. Dan no lo soporta. Nunca es capaz de hacerlo, aunque ha reescrito el discurso tantas veces que se ha convertido en su obra maestra. Es la mezcla perfecta entre arrepentimiento y esperanza, con una dosis de ‘esto es lo mejor para los dos’ que espera que quede creíble. Pero cuando va a hacerlo le mira a los ojos y se congela. Él le quiere, y le quiere tanto y de esa manera tan incondicional que se siente un cabronazo sólo pensando en dejarle. Así que cenan y ven una peli y hacen el amor, y Dan sabe que sólo lo está empeorando, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Cuando llama a la puerta ya está en la quinta fase de la concienciación. Abre y trata de sonreír, aunque lo que le sale es más bien una mueca. 

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –le dice, después de que él se haya acercado a por un beso-. Quiero decirte una cosa.

Todo con tal de evitar el fatídico ‘tenemos que hablar’. David coge su sitio favorito en el sofá, y Dan se sienta en el sillón frente a él, justo en el borde, para no estar demasiado cómodo.

-Dispara.

-Verás… Esto es un poco difícil.

David sonríe, y es tan triste que a Dan se le encoge el estómago.

-Venga, Dan. Soy perro viejo.

Él se olvida de todo lo que quería decir, y sólo es capaz de articular:

-A veces hay que elegir entre lo que es bueno para nosotros y lo que realmente queremos. Y es una mierda, porque tú eres bueno, tú eres mejor que nadie que yo haya conocido.

-Pero… -musita, invitándole a seguir.

-Pero yo soy idiota. Y nunca tendría que haber salido contigo, porque siempre ha habido otra persona. Y eso no es justo para ti.

Hay un silencio largísimo, y David tiene los ojos brillantes. Carraspea antes de hablar.

-Así que me vas a dejar.

-De verdad que lo siento. Ojala hubiera sido todo distinto. Ojala pudiera olvidarme de él y tener una vida de verdad junto a ti, pero no puedo.

No pregunta quién es él, o si se han acostado juntos. No pregunta nada de lo que cabría esperar. Sólo se levanta e inventa algo sobre que llega tarde a algún sitio.

-No sé si servirá de algo –dice, cuando ya tiene la puerta en la mano-, pero me dijiste que te recordara que soy el novio perfecto.

-No lo he olvidado. Eso sólo lo hace más difícil –responde Dan-. Tú te mereces a alguien que te pueda querer de verdad, David. Todos estos meses he sido muy egoísta, y lo siento mucho. Comprendo que ahora me odies, pero en algún momento espero que podamos volver a ser amigos.

-No te odiaría ni aunque pudiera –es lo último que dice.

\---

El camino hacia el hotel Empire no es más que una mancha borrosa en el tiempo. Coge el metro y antes de darse cuenta ya está allí, llamando al ascensor ansiosamente. Ni siquiera sabe qué le ha llevado hasta allí. Puede que haya dejado a David sólo por la posibilidad remota de que Chuck quiera algo con él, lo que sería indeciblemente estúpido, pero sabe que es lo correcto, que aunque sea un error, es lo que tiene que hacer. Si sale mal, con suerte acabará por superar lo suyo con Chuck. Y si sale bien…

Llama a la puerta con tres golpes tan fuertes que podrían haberla echado abajo. No sabe qué va a decirle, no sabe ni por qué está allí. El tiempo se hace eterno y nadie abre la puerta, y es entonces cuando se acuerda.

Llama al ascensor cuarenta veces en tres segundos, y probablemente tiene aspecto de demente, pero sólo tiene una cosa en la cabeza. Baja hasta la primera planta y camina hasta el bar como un autómata. Le busca entre la gente, y le reconoce en la barra, con una copa de whiskey en la mano y un sitio vacío a su lado.

Cuando le ve se levanta de su taburete, y parece a punto de decir algo, de burlarse de él por haberle dado plantón tantas noches. Dan le besa sin pensárselo. Pone una mano en su pecho y le empuja hacia la barra hasta que se la clava en la espalda, y le besa con los labios muy exigentes, casi con violencia. Chuck no tarda en responder, buscando su lengua y colando las manos bajo el borde de su camiseta, como si llevara toda la tarde (o toda la vida) preparado para que Dan hiciera algo así. 

Casi suspira de alivio cuando Chuck le arrastra fuera del bar, le mete en el ascensor y le lanza contra la pared posesivamente. No hace preguntas, porque le da igual lo que ha llevado a Dan hasta allí después de tanto tiempo, y eso le gusta. Le gusta que no se preocupe por ese tipo de cosas. Él lleva una mano hasta su cuello, y el dedo pulgar acaricia descuidadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Chuck mientras los otros dedos se clavan en su nuca con rabia. Chuck cuela una pierna entre las suyas y le muerde el labio inferior, haciéndole gemir. Sus manos le trepan por los costados bajo la camiseta y acarician sus pezones con rudeza.

Chuck vuelve a besarle con ansia, con avidez, como bebiéndoselo. Besa de verdad, con todo el cuerpo, como si quisiera rendirle milímetro a milímetro.

-Esta noche sólo es sexo –dice Dan cuando llegan a la suite y él le arrastra hacia la cama-. Y puede que mañana por la mañana también. Pero yo acabo de dejarlo con mi novio, y no quiero ser uno de esos que empiezan a salir con alguien justo…

-Vale –contesta, y se coloca sobre él en la cama, besándole mientras se quita la camisa apresuradamente.

-O sea, tú me gustas y quiero que esto funcione -jadea, y él también se saca la camiseta-. Pero podemos tomárnoslo con calma. Quiero decir, si tú quieres.

-Dan, llevo meses saliendo contigo. Ahora mismo eres la relación más larga que he tenido en mi vida. Cállate.

Se calla, y deja que Chuck le muerda y le lama y clave los dedos en la cadera, y parece que están así toda una vida, presionándose el uno contra el otro a través de la tela de sus pantalones mientras sus manos recorren la piel desnuda.

Dan descubre que no es como había imaginado durante todos esos años en los que fantaseaba con él. No sabe si es mejor o peor, pero es real. Sus dedos son de verdad, sus labios y su lengua y la suavidad de los brazos a los que se aferra, todo es de verdad, y está tan bien. Es el momento perfecto en el lugar perfecto, como si todo estuviera de repente en el sitio correcto en el universo, y Dan piensa que podría volver a enamorarse de él desde el principio, del Chuck de verdad. Que esto realmente podría funcionar.

\---

Ha pasado el tiempo, una cantidad indeterminada de meses. Los suficientes para que Dan tenga una carrera y Chuck haya dejado de vivir en un hotel y tenga un apartamento, en el que pasan casi todas las noches. Hace frío, y puede que sea febrero, porque aún hay nieve en las aceras, y su respiración se convierte en vaho cuando habla. La mano de Chuck está en el bolsillo de su abrigo, cogida a la suya como quien no quiere la cosa. Ese es el tipo de persona que es Chuck, que puede ser romántico cuando quiere, pero sólo lo es para ti, sin que nadie más se de cuenta.

-¿Qué te juegas? –pregunta burlonamente.

-Yo no apuesto.

-Porque sabes que tengo razón y vas a perder.

-¿Sí? –replica Dan-. Cien millones de dólares.

-Eso no es justo. Tú no tienes cien millones de dólares.

-En las apuestas con gente normal nadie tiene cien millones, Chuck. Por eso no apuesto contigo.

-Y porque sabes que tengo razón, porque siempre tengo razón.

-Eso es rotundamente falso.

-Entonces apostemos. Una cantidad que sea asequible para tu bolsillo de becario. ¿Veinte centavos?

-Eres hilarante –ironiza, pero no puede evitar reírse.

-¿Dan? –oye decir, y los dos giran la cabeza hacia el frente. Le cuesta un momento reconocerle, porque se ha dejado barba y está más delgado.

-¿David? Dios mío –exclama. Se ríen y se abrazan, y en cuanto ha pasado la euforia todo es un poco extraño-. Hacía siglos que no te veía.

-Ya –contesta él, y los dos saben cuándo fue la última vez, cuando Dan le dejó-. Te veo bien.

-Tú también estás genial. Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Chuck?

-Claro –dice, extendiendo la mano derecha. Dan sonríe un poco incómodo, como queriendo decir ‘sí, era él’.

-Y, en fin, ¿cómo te va? Dejé de verte por el campus…

-Dejé la carrera.

-No jodas.

-A veces tienes que decidir entre lo que es bueno para ti y lo que realmente quieres, ¿sabes? –dijo, y los dos sonrieron con su broma privada-. Por fin me metí en el Culinary Institute. Mi padre casi me mata, pero ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida. Ahora trabajo aquí –dijo, señalando el edificio a su espalda.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú eres el que hace el biscuit de higos de Spoon? Podría comer kilos y kilos sin cansarme.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Vinimos aquí hace poco, a celebrar mi cumpleaños –recordó, cogiendo a Chuck del brazo para hacerle partícipe-, y podría haberlo tomado de entrante y de plato principal y hasta de bebida.

David se rió con la misma risa que recordaba de hacía años, tan infantil y tan contagiosa.

-Pues la próxima vez que vengáis, avísame. 

-Tenemos que tomarnos una cerveza algún día. ¿Tienes mi teléfono?

-Sí, sí, aún lo tengo –se apura a contestar.

-Pues úsalo. De verdad.

-Lo haré. 

Se miran sin decir nada, y los dos ven la cadena de acontecimientos que les han llevado hasta allí. Todas las casualidades y los errores y las malas decisiones, pero también los buenos momentos y los ratos compartidos. David tiene la mirada triste, un poco nostálgica, cuando dice:

-Bueno, tengo que sacar unas tartaletas del horno. Me he alegrado de verte.

-Yo también –contesta Dan, y se despiden con unas palmadas en el hombro y promesas vacías de llamarse para tomar algo.

Chuck vuelve a meter la mano en el bolsillo de Dan y a coger su mano. Tiene una sonrisa enigmática en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nada. Vámonos a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> \- En el sistema universitario estadounidense, para acceder a la carrera de Derecho antes hay que completar otra carrera cualquiera y luego pasar ciertas pruebas.  
> \- Odio las palabras 'activo' y 'pasivo' para referirse a los roles en una relación homosexual. Implican ciertas cosas que no me gustan, así que he preferido usar los términos en inglés.


End file.
